I'm with you
by Yves Larousse
Summary: Daisuke Niwa has cancer and he's gradually losing his sight...will Riku be there for him 'till his death? DxR Goodness, this is a deathfic...
1. The bad news

Daisuke Niwa sat on the bench, enjoying the view of the park. A voice called to him, making him turn around with a big smile. The he's been waiting for has come.

"Niwa-kun. Sorry, I'm late!" Riku Harada said in between pants.

"It's alright! Actually I just came here a few minutes ago." he answered to her apology.

"So, why do you want to meet me?"

His face became solemn. This is going to be a hard one. He followed riku's moves as she sat beside him. Then, his red orbs met brown ones. This made him regret ever callng her. But he's got to do this, he's got to tell her. She'd find out eventually, anyway.

"Riku-san... Riku-san..." he muttered, still finding the right words to tell her.

"Niwa-kun, what's wrong?" Riku's words were full of concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm sick..."

"What? You shouldn't have gone out, then... come on let's go home." she stood up pulling Daisuke with her. But Daisuke didn't budge.

"You don't understand!"

"Niwa-kun..."

"I'm dying! I only have a year left! Riku-san, I have cancer..."

"No... STOP THAT! NIWA-KUN, STOP JOKING!"

"Riku-san..."

"NO! NO! NO!"

That night, Daisuke tried calling Riku on the phone but all he was able to talk to was Risa...

"Niwa-kun... Is it true?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"Yes, Harada-san." he answered flatly.

"Oh, Niwa-kun, I'm so sorry. Don't worry, I'll talk to my sister..."

"Thank you Harada-san."

He put down the phone, tears welling down his face... It's been two weeks then.

(Flashback)

Kosuke, Emiko and Daisuke sat in front of the doctor's desk, nervious of what the result of the test would be.

"Mr. and Mrs. Niwa, I'm sorry but Daisuke here...he has eye cancer." the doctor told them with a sad voice. "And to stop the tumor from spreading, we'll have to remove your eyes..."

"No..." Daisuke muttered.

"Daisuke, little by little, you'll lose your eyesight. We can undergo operation but that's a fifty-fifty chance." the doctor explained. "So, it's better you get your eyes removed than let the tumor spread to your brain."

"I'd rather die seeing the people I love 'till my last breath..."

"Daisuke-"

"Otou-san... I won't..."

With those last words, he stood up and calmly went outside even though his heart was skipping very fast it already hurts...

(End of Flashback)

Yes, he won't let his eyes be removed... and that's that. Because he still wants to see his Riku-san 'till he dies...

Riku-san... 


	2. heavy weights in his heart

To the first two reviewers of this fanfiction, thank you so much... Aidail and Cheshire Kit. And thank you also to sakurakino and Cleopatra2 for reading and reviewing my other first fanfiction, the not so perfect plan... THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Now, here goes chapter two!

Heavy weights in his heart...

For the past few days since Daisuke told Riku about his sickness, his been experiencing some of the symptoms. His eyesight's gotten blurry and he needed glasses. he keeps losing his sight once in a while only to get it back after a few hours. Emiko and Kosuke's been worrying so much they can't leave him alone in the house anymore, even for just a few minutes.

"Mom! Dad! Help!" he shouted, nerviously seating in his bed.

"Dai-chan? What's wrong?" Emiko asked, bursting into her son's room.

"Can't see again..."

"Oh, dear. Kosuke-san!"

"here... I told you, Daisuke, you should drink your medicines on time." Kosuke said, handing his son his medicines.

"Sorry. Mom, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, Dai-chan?"

"Could you dial Riku-san's number, Please? I wanna talk to her."

"Sure, Dear. Wait a sec."

---------

"Hello? Riku speaking... Emiko-san? What's wrong?"

"Riku-san, Dai-chan wants to talk to you. Please..."

Riku sighed. She doesn't have any choice, then. All her hard work of dudging and hiding from him became nothing.

"Sure..."

"Thank you so much!" Emiko handed the phone to Daisuke. "here, Dai-chan."

"Thank you."

"We'll be outside if you need us, okay?"

"Okay. Hello?"

"Niwa-kun."

"I can't see..." he said flatly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have eye cancer remember?"

"Niwa-kun!"

"Riku-san, please!"

"Niwa-kun, You're not yet giving up this joke? I'm already tired of this!"

"Riku-san! Why don't you believe me? I've been suffering this stupid illness for three weeks now and you still don't believe me?"

"Because you are unbelievable! You're strong! You're physically fit! Why should I believe you?"

"This is cancer!"

"Niwa-kun!"

"If you really love me you would put this kind of weight in my heart. It hurts more knowing that the girl I love isn't beside me tru this battle... It's worst than knowing I'm dying, Riku-san..."

In that mere minute, tears started falling from the two lovers' eyes... 


	3. Don't be scared I'm here

Thank you so much DoveofLight and Kenastar101 for reviewing!

Chapter 3

Don't be scared... I'm here...

Monday, first day of the week. Daisuke is late... again.

"Mom! I'm late!" he shouted, going down the stairs.

"Dai-chan, be careful!"

"I'm late! i'm late!"

"Want me to go with you, Daisuke?" Kosuke asked his son, his eyes full of worry.

"But you have work!"

"Work can wait... come on."

"Dai-chan, did you bring yourr medicine?"

"Yes! Bye mom!"

Together, Kosuke and Daisuke walked their way to his school.

"Here!" Daisuke exclaimed with his cute smile.

"Go on now, Daisuke."

"Bye! See you later!"

"Be careful okay?"

"Okay!"

"Huh? Look Risa, Niwa-kun's father is here." Riku said, eyeing the tall man with brown hair next to Daisuke.

"Oh. Maybe he's making sure niwa-kun's safe at school." Risa wondered, eyeing the man too.

"Of course he's safe at school! Whatelse could happen to him here! He's totally safe here!"

"Riku-"

"Come on Risa. We're late."

Only few people at school knew about Daisuke's illness- Risa and Riku only. And he never thought it would attack him anytime at school. But he's wrong... cancer never chooses the time when it will kill you...

'Oh no...' Daisuke thought. He was on his way to his classroom when, suddenly, everything became dark. He can't see any single thing. He reached for the wall, it would guide him. Slowly, he reached the sliding door. But before he opened it, he thought first of the whole classroom. it would be easy for him to act normal if only a few of his classmates were there. But hearing so many voices told him the're all already there. 'No, i can do this.' He reached for the door again. But someone else opened it.

"Daisuke..." muttered the cold voice.

"Hi-Hiwatari-kun."

"Why aren't you inside yet?"

"Ah-ah. Well, I'm kinda tired of noisy places anymore... you know, noisy chitchat's from our classmates."

Satoshi looked back inside. "But they're all well behaved." then he noticed it. Daisuke's look is straight, but not at him. He waved his hand in front of Daisuke's face but nothing happened. This made him gasp sharply.

"Daisuke. Look at me..."

"Wa-what?"

"You can't see me, can you?"

"Of course I can! you're right there! in-in front of me..."

"Beside you..."

'oh, no...'

Satoshi waved his hand to Takeshi, silently calling him.

"hiwatari-kun, what's wrong?" Riku asked from the other side of the room.

"Nothing."

"Called me, Satoshi?"

"Be quiet. Let's bring Daisuke to the clinic." Satoshi whispered.

"Why? What's wrong with you, Daisuke?"

"Ah! No-nothing!"

"Your looking at the wrong direction... Daisuke, are you-"

"Shut up."

An hour later, Daisuke lied in the clinic bed, asleep. The door opened and Riku put her head in. When she saw Daisuke, she slowly came in and sat on the chair beside his bed. Satoshi explained to her everything when he came back from the clinic with the flabbergasted Takeshi. And because of Takeshi, everyone in the classroom found out about Daisuke.

"Niwa-kun. I'm so sorry." she muttered weakly, brushing his red hair gently. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."

She stared at the sleeping angel. It's the first time she saw him asleep and never expected that his face would be more peaceful. She leaned forward and kissed his temple.

Slowly, Daisuke's eyes opened up. But his hopes of seeing the one who woke him up disappeared. Everything's still dark. No use opening his eyes now.

"Niwa-kun..."Riku called gently in his ears, a wide smile in her face.

"Do you believe me now?"

"huh?"

"How long has it been since I fell asleep?"

"three hours..."

"Don't worry, one more hour and I'll be able to see again."

Riku hesitated but can't stop her curiousity. She gracefully wave her hand in front of him but didn't recieve any response.

"Riku-san... Please don't leave me..." tears started falling down his face. "I'm scared..."

"Don't be... i'm here... i won't leave..."


	4. forever Blindness

Chapter four 

Permanent... Forever

"Oi, Daisuke!" Takeshi called from outside their house."Mrs. Niwa!"

"I think they're not home..." Risa said with disappointment in her voice.

"hey, Guys." someone called from behind them. Daisuke just came home with his parents. " Why are you here?"

"Niwa-kun... Where have you been?" Riku asked, her smile growing wide.

"To the hospital. I had my daily check up."

"Now, now. Daisuke can't stay outside... you all better come in." Kosuke said.

"I'll make you all something good to eat." Emiko announced.

"Arigstou!"

5:30 pm

Riku, Takeshi and Risa sat on the sofa across the room while eating coffee crumble cookies (MMMMMMM! My favorite!). They were enjoying the warmth and taste of the cookies when they heard breaking glass from down stairs.

"What's that?" Takeshi asked, standing up to check.

"It's probably Towa-chan..."

"Dai-chan!" they heard Emiko. "Are you alright? No! Don't touch-"

"Niwa-kun!" Riku excalimed when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Daisuke was trying to pick up the debris of the glass while acting as if he could still see. But the acting wasn't good. Other than the pain he felt that told him picking up the broken glass is stupid, he also got everyone worried and thinking stupidly of him.

"Daisuke! Are you an idiot? Even the one who can see won't dare pick up a broken glass. Is that an indication that you've already lost you're mind?" Takeshi shouted, putting Daisuke into a head lock.

Daisuke laughed gently and said, "Sorry, I just thought I could handle it."

"Takeshi! Let go of him! You're hurting him!" Risa said with irritation.

"Dai-chan! Come here! your dad's gonna clean up your cut."

6:00 pm

Kosuke sat on the couch beside Daisuke, gently putting wound cleaner in his son's cut with cotton buds. He feels so angry at himself for not being such big help for his son.

"I'm so sorry Daisuke..."

"Huh? For what, otou-san?"

"For not being helpful when you really needed me."

"Then what's this? Niwa Emiko might be my mother and the one who raised me alone, but there are some things that even she can't do... only you."

"Sometimes, I feel like the support I give you is not yet enough..."

"But they're more than enough. Even the fact alone that you love me!"

"Daisuke..."

"Tell me, otou-san. I'm gonna see you again, right?"

"...Yes."

4:00 am

"Kaa-san! Kaa-san!"

"Dai-chan? what's wrong?"

"Mom! I can't see you anymore!"

"Dai-chan, maybe that's just the usual-"

"No! I've been awake all night but it never came back! I've been blind for ten hours now!"


End file.
